


Mission comes first

by lost_hope



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Fix-It, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_hope/pseuds/lost_hope
Summary: Slowly the trio made their way through the jungle to Poppy‘s HQ. Harry gave the orders to Merlin and Eggsy as they reached the edge of the jungle and saw Poppy’s guards. They wanted to attack when suddenly a sound broke the silence... Oh shit





	Mission comes first

Slowly the trio made their way through the jungle to Poppy‘s HQ. Harry gave the orders to Merlin and Eggsy as they reached the edge of the jungle and saw Poppy’s guards. They wanted to attack when suddenly a sound broke the silence. The three oft hem slowly turned their eyes to Eggsy’s foot standing on a landmine. His eyes were wide with fear and he breathed heavily.

“You move, we all die“ Merlin whispered and took out a spray which could freeze the trigger mechanism. Harry stepped aside to let Merlin bend down but Eggsy stopped Merlin.

“Eggsy, there is no time for games“ Merlin said harshly looking up at Eggsy.

“I’m not joking, bruv. I ain’t gonna let you do this, Merlin.“

“Do what?“ Merlin whispered confused with a blank expression and Harry stared at Eggsy with the same expression.

“I’m not gonna let you sacrifice yourself for me because of my dad. There is not enough time for all of us to run away and I certainly won’t let any of you take my place. I stepped onto it, it’s my fault“ Eggsy whispered fiercely while the other men stared in shock at him.

Merlin made a move to bend down again but Eggsy stopped him. “Eggsy…“ Merlin started but Eggsy shook his head.

“Mission comes first, Merlin, you need to save the world without me, bruv. The world is more important than my life. Go!“ Eggsy whispered with a tired smile.

Harry looked shocked at him. “Eggsy, no, you are not gonna do this. Merlin, give me the can. That’s an order.“ He reached for the spray but Eggsy circled Harry’s wrist immediately.

“No, you are not gonna do this. I made a decision. You have to respect it“ Eggsy announced while looking at both men. “Respect my wish. Mission comes first“ he reminded them.

Defeated Merlin nodded and squeezed his shoulder with a sad smile. “You are a brave young man Eggsy, just like your father. He saved us and now you do too. It was an honour, lad.“

“Merlin, you can’t…“ Harry began to protest but Merlin silenced him sadly.

“He is right Harry, mission comes first“ Merlin whispered, nodding at the Eggsy and turned around into the jungle.

“Harry, you need to get going“ Eggsy said urgently, looking at his shaking mentor who looked like he felt. He was afraid of dying, alone and in this jungle.

“Eggsy, my dear boy, I’m so sorry that this happened. It’s all my fault…“ Harry turned to look at Eggsy with a stricken look on his face.

“Harry, stop punishing yourself with my father’s death or my coming death. It’s not your fault. Nobody told my dad to jump on that grenade and save your life. He chose to. And the others should have noticed the grenade as well, but they didn’t. So stop blaming yourself for this. Nor is it your fault that I stepped onto this fuckin‘ landmine. It’s mine. Just stop it please. Don’t waste your life thinking about the guilt, just live Harry. This is my wish for you“ Eggsy whispered furiously, tears spilling over and running down his cheek.

“Oh Eggsy, my brave dear boy. You don’t know what that means to me. But I don’t wanna lose you. We just found each other again. I…“ Harry sobbed silently, wiping Eggsy’s tears away with his knuckles, his breath catching when Eggsy kissed his knuckles.

“Harry, I need to tell you something. I know only a prick tells that the guy he fancies before he dies but I can’t help it. I love you since the first day. First I thought it was just a crush because you were the first one to care for me since I was a little lad but then you praised me and had that beautiful small smile on your face and I knew that I had fallen for you. I wanted to tell you that after I got the job, but then I failed and you died in Kentucky and the world went to shite. Then you came back, couldn’t remember anything and that hurt so much but I never stopped loving you. And I wanted you to know that even if you don’t feel the same way for me, I mean…“ Eggsy stopped his frantic speech when Harry took his face into his hands and tears streamed on one side of his face.

Eggsy stared into his whiskey coloured eye and swallowed loudly. “My dear boy, Eggsy, you captured my heart the moment you behaved like a cheeky tart. I love you, too. I should have made the first move, but I was afraid then I lied to you on the plane. And now you are going to die and leave me alone but I love you and I will never stop“ he vowed and pressed a chaste kiss on Eggsy’s lips before turning around and leaving.

Eggsy stood still for a moment, tears streaming down his face. Fuckin‘ hell I confessed my feelings for Harry, we kissed and now I’m gonna die, he thought, biting his lip to stop from crying out. He lost everything before he even had a chance to get a real taste of it. Silently he looked around and spotted a big rock on the ground next to him. Shrugging he picked it up and slowly put it on the landmine while easing his foot of it. Smiling he turned around and ran before the landmine went off before screaming and shooting filled the air.  
The silence that followed was deadly and slowly Eggsy looked up from his hiding place. He saw Merlin and Harry hugging, surrounded by dead bodies and silently made his way over to them.  
“Everything alright?“ he asked lightly.

Shocked Harry and Merlin turned around, pointing their guns at him before lowering them with disbelieving looks on their faces.

“Eggsy?“ Harry breathed, a watery smile on his face.

“Hello Harry, hello Merlin“ he greeted them both with a smile before hugging them.

“How?“ Merlin started but Eggsy shook his head, reaching for his gun.

“No time for talking. Mission comes first“ Eggsy smiled happily, and they saved the world. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Leave feedback down below, please. And I know that you can't really replace a foot on a landmine with a rock :)


End file.
